(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses an improved multi-end sides to single end side input/output current collecting terminal structure being applied to the electrode plate of an electricity storage/discharge device for applications in electricity storage/discharge devices such as primary batteries, secondary chargeable/dischargeable batteries, capacitors, or super-capacitors, or fuel cell power supply device having electrode plates, wherein two or more than two end sides of each electrode plate of above said device are made with one or more than one current collecting terminal structure thereby allowing the electrode plate via multiple current collecting terminals on multi-sides to collect currents in multi-circuits, wherein the auxiliary electric conductor is additionally installed between the positive or negative electrode plate installed on end-side of individual electrode cell and the electrode cell casing, and the insulator is installed between the electrode plate and the auxiliary electric conductor thereby allowing current collecting terminals at different end-sides of the electrode plates in the same polarity to be connected via the auxiliary electric conductors to collect the currents of current collecting terminals at multiple end sides to the current collecting terminal at single end side to facilitate collecting input/output currents to the outside, wherein the number of external input/output current collecting terminals on the single end side of electrode plate can be one more than one.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electricity storage/discharge devices such as various primary batteries, secondary chargeable/dischargeable batteries, capacitors, or super-capacitors are usually made with one or multiple current collecting terminals on the single end side thereof, such as that FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the embodiment of the conventional electrode plate being made with one current collecting terminal on one end-side thereof, wherein one single end side of each electrode plate (P100) is made with a current collecting terminal (T100) to provide current collecting function for input or output current of the electrode plate, or to be used as the connection point for series connection or parallel connection with other electrode plates, however, as the electrode plate is only made with one current collecting terminal at the single end side thereof for output or input current, the current density of the electrode plate in case of large input or output current appears disproportionate phenomenon at the another end side of electrode plate and area farther away from current collecting terminal (T100) on the electrode plate; the more progressive one is that the electrode plate is made with two and more than two current collecting terminals on the same end side thereof thereby allowing the electrode plate to have two or more than two output or input current flow paths, and the two or more than two current collecting terminals being installed at the single end sides of electrode plates in the same polarities are further parallel connected through connecting the electric conductors; however, this method only improves the uniformity of input/output current density on the same end side, while the non-uniformity of input/output current density on the anther side of electrode plate remains unimproved.
Further, the electrode plate is improved by installing one or more than one individually outwardly extended current collecting terminal on the two or more than two end sides thereof, such as that FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing the embodiment of the electrode plate being made with a current collecting terminal respectively at two end-sides thereof; or one or more than one end side of the electrode plate (P100) is made with two or more than two current collecting terminals (T100) to constitute two or more than two input or output current paths thereby lowering internal resistances, such as that FIG. 3 shows an electrode plate being made with two current collecting terminals respectively at the two opposite end-sides; however, although input/output current uniformity is improved by the methods shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, the external input/output terminals installed on the two end sides are still inconvenient for use.